Team Universe 7
Team Universe 7 is a team presented by Beerus with the strongest warriors in Universe 7 in order to participate in the Universes 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition. The team consists of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Majin Buu, and Monaka (introduced as Beerus' strongest opponent) with Beerus and Whis as the team's supervisors. Later on in the Tournament of Power, Team Universe 7 is expanded to 10 members: Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Android 18, Android 17, Tien Shinhan, and Master Roshi. Since Majin Buu falls asleep before the tournament, Goku rushes in order to get Frieza as the tenth member of the team. Beerus, Whis, and Shin serve as Universe 7's representatives as its God of Destruction, Angel, and Supreme Kai respectively. History Universes 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition The team is first formed when Beerus and Champa organized a Universe 6 vs. Universe 7 5-on-5 martial arts tournament with the possession of Universe 7's Earth and the Super Dragon Balls as prizes. The team was organized to represent Universe 7. Goku and Vegeta are the team's first members due to them being the strongest warriors Beerus has encountered and Beerus instructs them to recruit two of their friends to participate, leaving the last spot for a member for Beerus to choose. Goku and Vegeta recruit Piccolo into the team. In the anime, Gohan, having been training with Piccolo, requests to be apart of the team, but then says he cannot participate due to having a conference on the same day. In the manga, Vegeta requests that Gohan be apart of the team, but Goku shoots him down, saying he is too busy with his scholarly duties. Goku then suggests that Majin Buu be apart of the team, but Vegeta asks him why, reminding him that he lost a lot of power after his Fission, however Goku says that Majin Buu can still become incredibly strong if he fights seriously. The last member of the team is introduced to be Monaka, as Beerus says that while Goku was his second strongest opponent, Monaka was his first, dubbing Monaka the strongest fighter in the universe and intending to use Monaka as a trump card. On the day of the tournament, Majin Buu is unable to participate due to failing the written test before the matches, leaving Team Universe 7 down to 4 members. The first match was Goku vs. Botamo, which Goku won. The second match was Goku vs. Frost, which Frost won. The third match was Piccolo vs. Frost, which Frost won. However, it is revealed that Frost was cheating, and Goku was allowed back in to fight after Vegeta, and Vegeta says Piccolo will forfeit. Vegeta later defeats three opponents in a row: Frost, Auta Magetta, and Cabba. Vegeta is then defeated by Hit, and Goku fights him, but after an intense match, Goku deliberately allows himself to lose. Monaka is left to fight Hit, but due to Goku's nature, Hit deliberately allowed himself to lose, and Team Universe 7 ended up winning the tournament. Universe 7 wins the Super Dragon Balls and is able to keep Earth. When Super Shenron is summoned, Beerus wishes for Universe 6's Earth and human population to be resurrected. All the Team Universe 7 grouped together again for Bulma's Universe 7 victory party. Universe 6 and 7 Baseball Game Later, Team Universe 7 re-groups to play a friendly game of baseball against Team Universe 6. This time Majin Buu and Monaka are not included. Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha and Trunks are included, and Vegeta and Goten join Team Universe 6 to even the number of players. Goku, Vegeta, and most of the Universe 6 players do not know how to properly play baseball and play agressively against one another. Team Universe 7 wins the game after Yamcha scores a point, having ran around and landed on home base. Tournament of Power The present and future Zen-Oh arrange the Tournament of Power by having eight universes battle one another in order to eliminate the ones that lose. For the Tournament of Power, team members were not chosen solely on sheer strength and skill but also their teamwork and perseverance. As the tournament would be a single battle royal match between each team, team members were given merit to join based on a combination of their strength, versatility, combat tactics and skills, and most importantly compatibility with the other team members. To which, rather than searching the entire Universe 7 for powerful warriors, Team Universe 7 was instead assembled with warriors who live on Earth and are closest to its two strongest warriors: Goku and Vegeta. Gohan is chosen, based on his merit of both intelligence and strength, as leader of the team. There were two exceptions however, Android 17 was collected as a team member due to his strength and relation with Android 18 - also meeting Goku for the first time, and the tyrant Frieza was recruited from Hell with help from Fortuneteller Baba due to Majin Buu being unable to participate. Goku, Vegeta, Android 18, and Frieza defeat all members of Team Universe 9, which is immediately erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh. After defeating Majora, Krillin is knocked out of the arena by Frost. Members |-|Universe 6 Saga= *Goku *Vegeta *Piccolo *Majin Buu (disqualified for failing written test; absent in an altered timeline) *Monaka *Future Warrior (Majin Buu's replacement in an altered timeline) |-|"Future" Trunks Saga= *Goku *Yamcha (team captain) *Gohan (catcher) *Piccolo *Krillin *Trunks *Beerus (supervisor/coach) *Whis (supervisor/umpire) |-|Universe Survival Saga= *Goku *Gohan (team leader) *Vegeta *Piccolo *Krillin *Master Roshi *Tien Shinhan *Android 18 *Android 17 *Frieza *Majin Buu (exhibition match only; dropped out of tournament) Video game appearances ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' As part of the Super Pack 1 DLC, in New Parallel Quest 101: "Seeking Fighters for Tournament!" the Time Patrol help Goku and Vegeta seek out fighters from among the Z Fighters and their allies. First they encounter Krillin and Android 18, who Goku wants to join but Vegeta dismisses them. After defeating 18 and Krillin, they encounter Mr. Satan and Majin Buu. Goku suggests Buu would be a good addition to the team but Vegeta isn't so sure as he isn't evil any more and reminds Goku he easily beat by Beerus, but Goku reminds Vegeta, Buu is still one of the strongest fighters around when he fights seriously. As a result Buu is selected and they continue on to the Capsule Corporation. There they encounter Goten and Trunks, who asks his father Vegeta if they can participate but Vegeta refuses stating fusion is not allowed and that neither of them is strong enough to take part in the tournament. After they defeat Goten and Trunks, Goku tells Vegeta he was too hard on Trunks, but Vegeta retorts that Trunks needs to know the truth as it will motivate him to grow stronger. Next they encounter Gohan and Piccolo who started training together again after the battle with Frieza as Gohan wants to regain his former strength to protect his family and thinks the tournament would be a great place to hone his skills further and agrees to join. However when Goku reveals the date, Gohan is forced to back out as he is too busy, though Goku says it is alright as Chi-Chi wouldn't want him missing school, while Vegeta remains silent. As a result, Piccolo is selected to join the tournament and the quest is finished. If Goku and Vegeta's health is over 50% after defeating Piccolo and Gohan, the Time Patrol help SSGSS Goku and SSGSS Vegeta train for the tournament. As part of the Super Pack 2 DLC, Chronoa and Elder Kai inform the 2nd Future Warrior, Xeno Trunks, and Toki Toki City Hero that a history change has occurred in the Universe 6 and 7 Tournament's timeline which they discover has caused Goku and Majin Buu to be absent the day they are supposed to leave for the tournament. Elder Kai tells Xeno Trunks not to worry about Buu as he didn't get to fight in the original history due to failing the exam and instead instructs Trunks and the Toki Toki Hero to focus on finding Goku. Chronoa takes the Future Warrior with entering the tournament to ensure Team Universe 7's victory and fix any other changes that arise during the tournament. The Future Warrior arrives in Age 779, where Piccolo is about to face Botamo in the first match due to Goku's absence. Beerus yells at the Warrior for getting in the way, but Chronoa explains that she selected them to join Team Universe 7 as they were two fighters down. Champa is outraged by the last minute addition but Beerus reminds him that he already has an unfair advantage regardless, causing Champa to accept the Warrior's entry, though Vados reminds everyone present that the Warrior must take the written exam first. While Piccolo faces off against Botamo, the Warrior takes the exam under the watchful eye of Vados. The Warrior finishes the test just as Piccolo wins the first match against Botamo and it is revealed that the Warrior had managed to pass the test, allowing them to officially fight as a member of Team Universe 7. Shortly after this, the Toki Toki City Hero appears with Goku who is revealed to have mistakenly thought the tournament was being held on a later date and had been training at King Kai's Planet when the Time Patrol located him. Champa is once again angered by another late entry but Beerus reminds him it is now a fair fight, causing Champa to accept Goku entry, though Vados once again reminds everyone that Goku has to take the exam first, forcing him to wait, leaving the Future Warrior and the rest of Team Universe 7 fight in the tournament without him for the time being. Champa decides to spice up the next match by making it a team match and selects Cabba to team up with Frost. As a result, Piccolo and the Warrior face off against Frost and Cabba in the second match. Elder Kai notes that Frost is in his Final Form much earlier than he should be, though Chronoa states they'll just have to keep an eye out for any more changes that might pop up. Additionally the Super Pack 2 DLC, features New Parallel Quest 104: "Vados the Talent Scout" in which the Time Patrol help Vados find fighters for Team Universe 6. Vados first approaches Frost and states that if Frost helps them win the tournament Lord Champa will provide support to Frost's army. After defeating Frost, Vados approaches Cabba and tells him about the Tournament as well as revealing that Saiyans from Universe 7 will be participating. After defeating Cabba who agrees to take part in the tournament, Vados approaches Hit. After explaining she wants him to take part in the tournament, he requests a Cube as payment for his services which Vados finds interesting and agrees. After defeating Hit the quest is finished, but if Vados' health is over 80%, she challenges the Time Patrol member and their allies assisting her and realizing they are from Universe 7 tries to dissuade them from participating in the tournament. After defeating Vados, Frost, Super Saiyan Cabba, and Hit, Vados still wishes to persuade them not to enter hopes to come to some sort of an agreement. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' In Super Dragon Ball Heroes Mission 4, there is a mission during the Universe Survival Saga where they search for Tournament of Power participants in Hell. Trivia *This is the only team to have participated in every known competition between universes. *This is the only team to have some of its members changed or replaced between the competitions. *This is the only team with the highest known number of members related to one single planet, Earth (8 being born on it, 9 being raised on it, and 10 currently living in it). The only two members with no direct relation to Earth are Frieza and Monaka. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Equip de l'Univers 7 Category:Factions Category:Z Fighters